


The No good, Repugnant, damnable, malignant Tale of Damien Hein.

by Yoonsio



Series: The no good, execrable, repugnant, repulsive, tale of Damien Heid. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark Comedy, F/F, F/M, M/M, Murder, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Romance, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoonsio/pseuds/Yoonsio
Summary: A demonstrative, fidgety, fiery, high-strung, impulsive, murderer finally being caught! this is news in my book!when Damien was finally feeling out who he was in life his whole life was flipped over and back. When life gets worse is just keeps getting worse?But Damien has high hopes! finally finding another "family" he hopes to make permanent memories with them so he begins videotaping all their shenanigans. How will his new eccentric, awful, cruel, loving family fall?who knows, all we know is that “Everyone seems normal until you get to know them.”
Series: The no good, execrable, repugnant, repulsive, tale of Damien Heid. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641907
Kudos: 1





	The No good, Repugnant, damnable, malignant Tale of Damien Hein.

I don't know what to say. It says while chuckling that horrifying laugh no one could ever forget. while it bites its nails the clanking of the handcuffs clank together creating an uncomfortable vibe in the quiet room.

"Well, could you tell me why you did it?" I said while massaging my temple.

"Did what?" it laughs while reaching its hands behind its back to cradle itself.

"Why did you kill all these people!" I slam the papers on the desk my breathing reaching the glass that separates us. 

It puts its head on the desk while feeling itself touching its body under its clothes pinching its skin while laughing maniacally.

"This is going nowhere." I sigh while turning my chair around.

"Maybe it's best to take a break you've been going at this for a week now."

"How can I just let this go! we've finally got a hold of him and to just take a break!..."

"Hey, it's ok." Mr. Bates walks over with the tapping of his oxford dress shoes wreaking havoc on the quiet room. 

he reaches out and puts his hand on my shoulder, "I understand how you feel but let's call it for now, well have security surveying the room the whole night." he smiles his bright smile and for a moment I felt reassured. 

"Alright," I said getting up I smooth out my maroon skirt and pick up my papers and bag. "well, ill see you tomorrow."

we both wave and i am out. as I walk out of the psychiatric hospital I rummage around in my purse to find my keys after finally digging around in there I get into my old car and just lay there resting my tired head on the steering wheel. 

** Mr. Bates P.O.V **

pushing up my crooked glasses I step over to where the glass that separates the repugnant thing and myself apart. I try to turn on the speaker but it takes several tries to get the damn thing on 

"Ahem" I lock eyes with the thing. his dead, glazed glare seeping into my soul. And yet his eyes looking deprived of any life force still happens to send shivers down my spine. just thinking of all the things it's done. 

looking down at some of the reports, just skimming over some of the things he's done, I feel disgusted.

A neighborhood lady being brutally mutated, her body completely chopped in half. her intestines having been completely removed and then shoved back into her gut. marks on some of her skin and pieces of skin that have been removed and even her entire body is completely drained of blood. 

" _ makes me sick"  _ **__ **

suddenly I don't feel very good but this is all apart of the job. 

I pull whatever courage I have left and begin to speak into the microphone. 

"So where'd you keep all your souvenirs?"

"D0ont!, don't say it th-three times!"

you cant! it then chuckles hysterically 

_ "that's it, I'm calling it for tonight." _

I then get up and pull the aged chair into its correct position and stack all the papers neatly on top of the desk and reach to turn off the lights, as I reach the door I promptly give directions to security. 

"make sure he  ** stays ** in there, keep a good eye on him." I pat the buffed up security guy on the shoulder and then I walk out.

** security P.O.V  **

"H-hey!" it squeals

** "Do not speak!" The secuirty said slamming the door  ** suddenly the futile thing inside the cell began to preach some nonsense.

"you know the difference between us isn't big, it's simply that while you tamed your Demons. Mine tamed me" he then began to silently laugh. tapping the table in some kind of sequence.

a moment of silence went by when suddenly there was a soft sob coming from the room. 

and then silence followed.

Damien! don't! #24 chuckled "you know I'm ticklish there!" she said while her red flowy hair covered her lilac grey eyes. 

"Fucking stop! she chuckled pushing him off while sitting on the edge of the couch. 

after catching her breath she turned towards him and pulled out a rubber band pulling her hair up

"so when does your class start?" 

"you're no fun" he pouts while sticking his red tongue out.

"umm," he says while sitting on the edge of the couch he reached for his phone when his thick sleeves that covered his alabaster skin caught onto the table.

"ugh damn, guess its what I get for trying to look cute."

#24 scoffs 

"cute? since when?" 

Damien glares at her "you know its all i got going for me."

he then looks at his phone

"ugh, it should start in about 25 minutes. he said while sagging back into the couch while his head began to be enclosed into its depths. 

"Go get ready" she said while patting his knee, she then got up and straighten out her t-shirt and walked to the bathroom. 

"see you next week?"

she turns around to see his smiley face shining back at her.

" For sure." he smiles 

** Alaïa P.O.V  **

closing the old doors to my worn-out Toyota Corolla, I tightly grasp my papers and purse close to my body, although I've lived in worse neighborhoods this one always made me feel a little self-conscience. 

I get the rusty silver key out and go to unlock my door, but with my hand shaking it took a little longer than I wanted. I finally got in and slammed the door quickly and locked it turning around and slumping to the hard, cold floor. 

I look up to the bright clock reading the time  ** 3:45 am **

"shit." I have to work early tomorrow too. I pick my saturated body up and stomp over to my room throwing my bag on to the table on the way over, I get into my darkroom and turn on the light, my eyes squinting to adjust to the brightness then i finally place my stacks of paper onto my desk having resisted for the whole day i fall into temptation and fall into my comfy twin-sized bed. 

_ "I don't wanna change.." _

just this one night.. and suddenly I drift into a tranquil sleep. 

My head throbs as the loud sound of an alarm blares off, I groan and reach to turn off the alarm. 

I sit up sluggishly while yawning. 

"Shit!" damn it I should've known this would have happened. this kind of cliche! I'm late! 

I race to the bathroom and flush my face with water and reach for the half-empty bottle of dry shampoo layering it into my hair. putting on whatever clothes are available I skip breakfast and race out the door. only having to turn back to lock the door. 

"Now I'm off!"

stepping into the office there is a quiet, sad air to it. I step into the dark lit office and find my seat only to be interrupted by Mr. Bates

"How was the drive home?" he said with a cheeky smile on his plump pink face, and a sizzling coffee in his left hand. 

"Ah, it was ok, thank you." I smile at him while sorting through my papers. 

"Sorry to bother you but this came for you, the boss said to give it to you."

he then handed me a small box, roughly wrapped in duct tape and scratches covering the box. 

"Ah, do you know what it is?"

"No I didn't want to pry, the boss didn't seep in a prying mood today." he chuckled while scratching his balding head.

"Well thank you," I say showing a small polite smile taking the small box from his meaty hands. 

"Hey any time, ah! and I'm taking care of.. it, today right?"

"yes I believe so," I said

he then walked off with a nod leaving me and this tiny box to ourselves. 

I confiscate the box turning it over and searching for anything weird I even shake the box, nothing except a thump in the box. 

"Ok." I slowly pull out a drawer and take out scissors. running a fine line down the box I create a cut and pry open it. 

all that's in it is 4 DVD'S in a container. 

"What?"

with nothing written on it, all I can do is wait till I get home to use it. 

the day goes by slower than usual with the anticipation of my secret disks. 

when finally, its time to leave I race home in my old little car and after a 3 hour drive i stepped out of the car almost having some of my papers to fall and my box to slide but I catched it all in time and race to the door holding it all in one hand and my other hand to unlock the door. I get inside and close the red door. I then run to my basement to hook up all the necessities to use my disks. 

_ I haven't used a TV in a while...  _

it takes a little bit to get it set up but I finally get everything running and take out one of the translucent disks and put it into the DVR.

The screen is black for a good 2 minutes when I was about ready to check on the damn thing a voice came over. 

** Why're you doing this again? a raspy voice echoes **

** "why not?"  **

** "well I just think it might be risky, someone could get their hands on it.." **

** "if that ever happened! we'd all probably be dead by then!" **

** "I swear, Damien. if anything anythi-" **

** "nothing will happen! come on just trust me." **

suddenly the dark screen became a picture. 

the once dark screen was just a hand covering the lenses. the boy that removed his hand began walking over to where an older man sat. The older mans long lengthy fingers resting under his defined cheekbones. 

he glances over to where the more petite boy sat, eagerly awaiting for something to happen. 

** "um so.. are we just going to sit here?" **

** "what are you planning on-" **

** "Shhh!" **

** come on! you're ruining it Jordi! **

** ruining what? your little episode? **

the taller man began to get up grabbing his belongings

** "whatever i am out." **

** "Noo!" **

the small boy then sat up and grabbed onto the taller man, pulling on him to sit down again.

** "fine."  **

** "but please recap with me what your planning on doing with this?" The older man groaned **

** "Ok!, so do you remember how I was coming up with a little idea?" **

** "Yeah. sorta" **

** "well... here it is!" **

** "I'm making a documentary for myself!" the younger boy exclaimed raising his skinny arms in the air. **

the older man then glared at the younger boy

" ** Oh come on... it's not that bad." **

the younger boy then chuckled while getting up to go and grab the camera that was facing them.

" ** see, this will be an important keepsake when we're all old and can't remember anything." **

** "We can tell our kids about it one day.." **

The younger boy seductively glanced towards him with a mischievous grin. 

"Jodie" then gave him a " You wish glare " 

** " How many times do I need to tell you I'm a necrophiliac! so why don't you drop dead and then ill think about it! " he said while flicking the younger boy on the forehead.  **

suddenly a loud voice came over 

" ** Hey, pansy 1 and pansy 2, time to get of your asses and come help us. We got another job." **

the loud, formidable voice suddenly has a picture as he walks into frame. 

** " what the fuck's going on now?" **

he said while walking towards the younger boy that was holding the camera.

** "I told him it wasn't a good idea boey,"  ** said the older man sitting down

** "Well, what's his reason this time?" **

he said putting his slender arms on his hips.

** "Alright, I'm only gonna say this one more time, remember how I said awhile ago that I was coming up with an idea?" **

** "yeah" said boey  **

**"well i came up with one!" the younger boy then continued**

** "I'm putting together a documentary so we will always have something to look back on when we can't remember anything!" **

although boey's face was distinguishable the other two boy's faces weren't.

Jodie had an afflicted look on his face while the younger boy had an unwavering look with a huge dumb smile.

" ** wipe that fucking face off and get ready." **

** "yes sir!"  ** they both repeated. 

Jodie packed all his stuff up and began walking out his hair falling out of his small bun.

just as the younger boy was getting up the boss said his command. 

** "Ey." he coughed **

** "yes?"  ** the younger youth said,

" ** hand over the camera."  **

** "what! why?" **

** "don't argue we have a time frame here just hand it over." **

although there was some resistance the camera eventually was handed over. 

the two boys evaded the room leaving the "boss" alone with the camera

" ** Now how the fuck do I turn this off."  **

with a awkward shot of the inside of his nostrils showing for at least 20 seconds the screen then finally turned to blackness.

**Author's Note:**

> New writer  
> New idea


End file.
